The treatment of textiles such as carpeting with fluorochemicals containing fluoroaliphatic radicals (sometimes designated by the symbol "R.sub.f ") to impart water and oil repellency has been known for some time. For example, Sherman and Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,791), Sherman and Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,151), Schultz and Sherman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,167), Sherman and Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,053), Sherman and Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,964) and Patel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,484) disclose various fluorochemical textile treatments. Such treatments, however, are mainly intended for mill treatment of the textile where treatment steps such as heating are conveniently applied and are not generally suited for use after the textile article has been soiled in use. Loudas (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,923 and 4,160,777) disclose certain detergent-compatible fluorochemical compounds and treating fabric therewith. All of these patents are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
While certain of the references disclose fluorochemical compounds or treatments which may be applied to carpeting, certain of the chemical compositions and treatments have now been found to be somewhat inconvenient to be easily dispensed from a conventional dispensing device such as an aerosol container by untrained personnel such as a homeowner or apartment dweller for use on household textiles such as carpeting, furniture fabric, and the like.